icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015–16 Washington Capitals season
(27 games) | MinorLeague = Hershey Bears (AHL) South Carolina Stingrays (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Alexander Ovechkin (50) | AssistsLeader = Evgeny Kuznetsov (57) | PointsLeader = Evgeny Kuznetsov (77) | PlusMinusLeader = Evgeny Kuznetsov (+27) | PIMLeader = Tom Wilson (163) | WinsLeader = Braden Holtby (48) | GAALeader = Braden Holtby (2.20) | DivisionWin = Yes | PresidentsTrophy = Yes | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2015–16 Washington Capitals season was the 42nd season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 11, 1974. The season began its regular games on October 10, 2015 against the New Jersey Devils. Off-season Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs Legend: |} Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Capitals. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Suspensions/fines Notable achievements Awards Milestones Transactions The Capitals have been involved in the following transactions during the 2015–16 season. Trades ;Notes * Buffalo to retain 50% ($1.67 million) of salary as part of trade. Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the Washington Capitals' selections at the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, to be held on June 26–27, 2015 at the BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida. ;Draft notes * The Washington Capitals' second-round pick will go to the Calgary Flames as the result of a trade on March 1, 2015, that sent Curtis Glencross to Washington in exchange for a third-round pick in 2015 and this pick. * The Montreal Canadiens' second-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015, that sent Buffalo's third-round pick in 2015 (62nd overall) and a fourth-round pick in 2015 (113th overall) to New York in exchange for this pick. The Rangers previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015, that sent Cam Talbot and a seventh-round pick in 2015 (209th overall) to Edmonton in exchange for Ottawa's third-round pick in 2015 (79th overall), a seventh-round pick in 2015 (184th overall) and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' third-round pick will go to the Calgary Flames as the result of a trade on March 1, 2015, that sent Curtis Glencross to Washington in exchange for a second-round pick in 2015 and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' fourth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015, that sent Montreal's second-round pick in 2015 (57th overall) to Washington in exchange for and Buffalo's third-round pick in 2015 (62nd overall) and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' seventh-round pick will go to the Winnipeg Jets as the result of a trade on June 28, 2014, that sent Edward Pasquale and a sixth-round pick in 2014 to Washington in exchange for a sixth-round pick in 2014, Nashville's seventh-round pick in 2014 and this pick. References Category:Washington Capitals seasons Washington Capitals season, 2015-16 Category:Presidents' Trophy seasons